Love Isn't Supposed To Make You Cry
by Lanakila91
Summary: Casey has fallen in love, but they guy has fallen in love with another girl, who just happens to be her cousin.
1. Realizations

Love Isn't Supposed to make you Cry!

Chapter 1: Realizations

_January 30, 2009_

_Dear Diary, _

_Why is it that when one things goes wrong, everything goes wrong? Take my life for example. I met this guy about a year ago, and I fell for him instantly. His brown eyes took my breath away and his damn smirk made me go weak in the knees. Everything about him shook me to the core. I mean, I had thought I had fallen before, Sam, Max, and Truman, but this guy, this guy was different. He could tell I liked him and he loved it. Then I did a stupid thing, I told him how I felt and he just stood there and blinked, I had once again put my heart on the line for a guy and he stood there!!!! I couldn't help but walk away and cry. It made every single time I see him difficult. I just couldn't take being around him anymore, but I wouldn't let him ruin things for me. I still lived my life with my head held high and a smile on my face. Until it happened, he met her. The one who has stolen practically every guy I liked from me, my cousin Vicki. Now, don't get me wrong, she's family so I have to love her, but it never seems to fail. I like a guy, she meets him, likes him, and guess what? They start to date, it's inevitable. But this guy, this guy was different, I __**really **__liked this guy. But I couldn't tell Vicki that. Vicki knew I liked him, but what am I supposed to say, "Oh Vicki dear, could you not date him because I like him? Thanks, you're a doll!", no, it doesn't work that way. I could tell that he liked Vicki, and I didn't want to stand in the way of his happiness, so I told Vicki, "I would rather him be happy with you than unhappy because of me." So she took that as an opening and went after him. You know when I found out about their relationship? Tonight!!! On family game night, they were acting very friendly with each other, and I could tell, so while we were waiting for my aunt to pick us up, since we were spending the night at Vicki's, I asked, and they told me. They had been dating since the first of the year, but they didn't want to hurt me. I couldn't believe it. Then my aunt got there, piss drunk, and said she couldn't drive, so he drove us. I sat in the back with my aunt and Vicki and Derek sat in the front. Yes, that's right Derek Venturi actually broke my heart. Needless to say, when I got there and Derek and Vicki went for the liquor cabinet I was defiantly willing, I needed to get drunk. Although I didn't drink enough to get drunk, I drank enough to cry on Vicki's driveway for an hour in the middle of the night. Needless to say, my life sucks right now, and I'm a glutton for punishment and pain, because I'll never stop hanging out with the happy couple. I know this, no matter how bad it hurts I won't be able to stay away. _

_Casey _

(What do you guys think? It's just a start, this story is going to continue on, I just want to know if you actually want to read it, I haven't posted on here in so long, but this story had to be written, not only for you, but for me. So let me know if you want to see it continued, THANKS!)


	2. Family Game Night

**A/N: So I got a question on whether or not Casey and Derek are steps in this story, and yes they are. The reason I wrote this story is because basically this happened to me, except for it wasn't with my step-brother. So everything I write is kind of my way of venting, I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. Any questions will be answered in the next chapter so please feel free to ask. **

Love Isn't Supposed to make you Cry!

Chapter 2: Family Game Night

January 30, 2009 – Family Game Night MacDonald/Venturi Home

Casey finally walks out of her bedroom and towards the stairs after changing her outfit for the tenth time.

"Jeez Case, it's family game night, not time for work" Derek said in reference to her outfit.

Casey looked down and sighed, "I guess….wait a minute? What do you mean work?"

Derek smirked, "You look like you're about ready to go stand on the corner and sell your 'goodies'."

"Oh, well I supposed the skirt and fishnets are a little much, I just wanted to look good"

"For who? You invite a potential boy toy to play?"

Casey walks up to Derek, so close their lips are about to touch, "Now why would I want to go and make you jealous?"

Derek gulps and pushes Casey away, "Jealous? Me? I don't know what you're talking about"

Casey shrugs her shoulders and walks seductively back to her bedroom, swaying her hips slowly from side to side, knowing that Derek is still watching her. When she reaches her bedroom door she turns around and smiles at him, "Then why did you watch me walk the ten step to my bedroom?"

Derek opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell rang. He jumped and bounded down the stairs shouting, "I'll get it" on his way down.

Casey laughed and closed the door to her bedroom to change her clothes again.

Derek opened the front door and the girl gave him a hug. Derek wrapped his arms around her to hug her back. She pulled back a little bit and looked up into his big brown eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Derek pulled back and looked around.

"Vicki, we can't do that here"

"Why not? I mean isn't it about time we told Casey about us? You can't keep leading her on like this"

"I'm not leading her on."

"Derek, every day we're not honest with her you're leading her on. As long as she still thinks your single, she thinks she has a chance with you, and that just makes the heartbreak worse, trust me."

"I hate it when you're right, we'll tell her tonight, I promise."

Vicki hugged Derek again. Then Casey came walking down the stairs. When she saw Vicki hugging Derek her heart broke a little.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of them, but I'm going to find out." She whispered to herself.

Casey reached the bottom of the stairs and cleared her throat. Derek and Vicki broke apart.

"Casey! You look hot, who's coming over tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"You think she looks hot now, you should have seen her 5 minutes ago, if I wasn't with yo-," Vicki elbowed Derek in the ribs, "I mean, if our parents weren't married then we wouldn't be downstairs right now."

Casey walked up to Derek and whispered in his ear, "Just cause our parents are married doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun"

Derek gulped and looked at Vicki who was giving Casey the death stare.

The rest of the MacDonald/Venturi clan came in from the kitchen.

"Who's ready for game night?" Nora asked.

"Me!" Marti said jumping up and down.

"Alright let's do it." George said rubbing his hands together.

_4 hours later_

"I demand a rematch" George said as he was picking up the game.

"Dad, you know I always win" Derek said.

"Yeah, but this was a game of wit and intelligence, you should have lost" Casey said, winking seductively.

"Derek's smart, you guys are just too dumb to see it" Vicki said.

"Why are you defending Derek?" Casey asked confused.

"It doesn't matter, who wants ice cream?" Nora asked.

"I would love some Aunt Nora, but my mom's going to be here in a few minutes, and she went out with some of her girlfriends, and I'm pretty sure she's going to be way too trashed to come inside so we should probably wait outside for her." Vicki said.

"We?" Nora asked.

"Yeah Mom, remember, Derek and I are spending the night at Vicki's tonight." Casey said.

"Oh yes, that's right, well you guys behave and we'll see you tomorrow" Nora said walking into the kitchen with a whining George.

Casey, Derek, and Vicki walked out into the front yard to wait for Vicki's mom.

"Casey we need to talk to you." Derek said.

"I need to talk to you too" Casey said.

"You first" Vicki said.

"Are you two together?" Casey asked.

"Well…" Derek said.

"Oh. My. God. No," Casey said, her voice cracking. Her eyes were glazing over, tears welling up.

"We wanted to tell you, but it never seemed like a good time" Vicki said.

"I can't believe this…" Casey said in a barely audible voice.

Derek walks over and hugs Casey who pushed him off of her and she walks away from them, tears streaming down her face.

"Casey, please…" Derek said.

"I don't think I should go with you guys tonight" Casey cried.

"You have to come Case, or else I can't come" Derek said.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to deal with your couple bullshit? I'm supposed to torture my heart so you can spend the night with your girlfriend? Fuck that" Casey said.

"Casey please, it's our one month anniversary" Vicki said.

"One month! Are you fucking kidding me? One fucking month! You guys kept me in the dark for a fucking month!" Casey screamed.

"Casey calm down, I don't need Dad and Nora coming out here" Derek said.

"NO! Fuck you both. I'm going tonight, and I'm going to get fucked up and then who knows, maybe I'll kill myself! How would you like that?" Casey screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Casey, can you please not do this, I love you" Vicki said.

Then a car pulled up and a Vicki's mom staggered out of the driver's seat.

"Mom, you can't drive can you?" Vicki asked.

Her mother shook her head and climbed into the backseat. Casey got her sunglasses out of her purse and put them on. She then pulled her hood up over her head and climbed into the back seat of the car and sat there with a blank expression on her face.

"I'll drive" Derek said and got into the driver's seat, Vicki followed suit into the passenger's seat.

(End of Chapter 2. What do you think?)


End file.
